Deep down within
by shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird
Summary: (PostTLG) ...It didn't look like Holly had actually been listening to him, because when he looked back down at her, she had her eyes focused on something else. Something above their heads. He immediately directed his gaze upwards, to where the staircase was, and his eyes involuntarily widened at what he saw. "Artemis," she whispered. "We have no clue what we're dealing with."
1. Chapter 1: Remember Me

**Author's Notes: I was browsing around the AF fandom and discovered something horrible. THERE ARE NO GOOD HORROR STORIES! The one horror fanfic I found scary was an Artemis Fowl/ Corpse Bride crossover. Well, actually I found it awesome because the entire thing turned out to be a dream in the end. It was incredibly laid out.**

**I'm not lying when I say that recently I had an AF related dream! And it was scary. Awesomely creepy.**

**So I incorporated two of my existing AF fanfics, Regards from my Past, Present and Future and The Cross Species Battle (Rewrite). BTW, did anyone notice that those fics were connected anyway? One may be a K+, and the other's a T, though the war that older Artemis talks about is actually TCSB, except that TCSB happens when that fic's younger Artemis gets older and Holly doesn't die then.**

**OOOOH, and A/H! No lemons, no fluff, no mushy stuff, no holding hands, but post-TLG recovery scenes that should've had romance anyway. The first bit might be a bit fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Shaadia.**

—

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland.**

"So," asked Captain Holly Short of the LEP, bringing her knees upto her chin. "How'd you remember Butler, if the rest of us are like aliens? Does your genius brain have an explanation for that?"

Artemis, seated beside her in the same (admittedly, forced) immature posture, sighed and rubbed his temples for what seemed like the numberless time. There was an open window behind them, despite the very obvious fact that it was raining rather heavily and that leeches could probably sneak in somehow. "I have already told you, Captain, that I remember only my earliest, and let's say, _believable _memories. Would you shut that window?"

Holly crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And what are you supposed to call _me_?"

The Mud Boy rolled his blue eyes. "That will not work, Holly. Maybe, just maybe it might trigger a bit of recollection, but nothing besides. I am used to most therapies enough to resist them."

"Whatever!" She flung her hands in the air, frustration evident in her features. "You're just _so annoying, _Fowl! Ugh!"

"And you're supposed to be developing a bond, calling the patient by their last name will never help."

Holly glared at him, but her anger didn't last.

This was her _best friend. _

"He used to be," muttered the elf, burying her face in her small hands. She had never felt so sad about anything in her entire life. But he didn't remember her. He didn't remember _her._

She had taken a long vacation from her work just do she could help him heal. So they could be close again.

"Perhaps repeating an experience would help?" His voice cut through her emotional moment. Holly remembered to act angry at him, feeling the tears brimming on her eyelids. He could _never _make her cry and get away with it.

"Repeating what, Mud Boy? I've told you everything. _Everything." _The elf crossed her arms. Artemis could clearly see the stress taking its toll on her face. "How do you _repeat _being chased after a horde of trolls, or...or being killed by a stupid pixie? How do you repeat being half murdered by some mutant gorilla?"

"The gorilla wasn't mutant, that was its natural build."

A prepared retort died down in her throat as she realized that he had _remembered _something. Without her having to push him for it, without any further ridiculous argument. Artemis was getting his memories back, and it was happening very unexpectedly.

"How—" she blurted. Then it all sank into her again, with a tremendous force, making a big impact, causing her to lose her composure and hold back her words.

"Ah, maybe an explanation is in store for that."

Holly stared at him as if he had said something insanely wonderful. The stare with eyebrows raised and an expectant look on your face.

"I might've remembered a few...details."

Her smile widened, urging him to keep going.

"But maybe some sort of push, if you will, might bring about clearer memories. For instance, and this isn't saying that you have to, you punched me quite often—" Artemis smiled sincerely. "But there should be something else."

Holly was leaning forward with the same pretty look on her face. Oh, Master Fowl was in for a big, _massive _surprise.

"What happened after I was...eh, half murdered by the Ugandan Gorilla? A healing, I presume, considering the fact that I'm still alive. And then a dart...your orchestra of animal noises, going backwards I remember waking up...didn't I lose consiousness?"

"Mud Boy..." She slowly reached for his hand. "We promised to not touch the subject, but maybe you're right. That _is _the most painless experience worth repeating."

"Healing?"

Holly grinned. "It felt like healing."

"_It? _Captain, please elaborate. What happened?"

"Close your eyes."

"What for?"

"Close your eyes and count to ten."

Strangely, this made sense in a very clear way. Almost as if he had heard it before and kept it in mind, the mind that he lost when he was resurrected.

Artemis knew he was either dreaming or going insane, because then Holly was kissing him and involuntary sparks of magic were starting to buzz around them like tiny fireworks.

And maybe, just maybe, he would have done something about it if Beckett hadn't pushed open the door to his study and stumbled in wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a wide grin.

Luckily, Holly's reflexes were good enough for her to fake falling off the couch and pretending to have sprained an ankle.

Beckett took no notice. "When's Halloween?" he asked impatiently.

Artemis straightened himself, trying to look as dignified as possible. "A long way off, Beckett. It's...ah, a month away. Why?"

The little boy chewed on his lower lip. "But that creepy dude was trick or treating!"

The genius raised an eyebrow. There he was, making things up and asking idiotic questions purely for the pleasure of seeing his older brother almost fall for it. Almost. "Beckett, nobody can get into the Manor without bypassing security or meeting Butler or myself. If the doorbell rang, we would have heard it."

Holly got to her feet. "What?"

Beckett scratched his head. "Weren't you asleep?"

"Uh...no, not really. Must I shield? Visitors?"

"But he looked like an elf...a tall elf, he was like the size of that door, and he had this cool costume that looked like real blood and this knife..."

"Beckett, please don't play any more of these games." Artemis frowned. "And knock before entering. We were in a most important stage of...where's Myles?"

Beckett appeared hesitant. "Myles...his lab."

"Why don't you go play with him?"

"He's talking to that elf."

Holly threw a worried glance at Artemis, who seemed confident that Beckett was still fibbing uselessly.

Artemis groaned.

"You can't be serious?"

"Artemis, it's not impossible to have intruders, you know. Butler probably missed it."

"Why didn't the alarms sound?"

Holly looked at him warningly, but he was slightly suspicious that she was acting differently just so he'd forget the awkward kiss and the embarrassment that would've come with it. Also, to remind him once again the his elf kissing days were over. It was good to get those memories back.

"Alright, let's have a look at the lab."

* * *

**Author's Note: Told ya the romance wouldn't be overdone. And remember, this fic is not my top priority, but please review, follow, favorite and share. Guests are welcome to comment, and I will reply to all user's comments. Thanks a lot.**

**-Shaadia.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger

**Author's Note: Hi. I'd like to thank Guest(leave a name next time!), Bunny4eva2 and MissfitThunder for reviewing the first part. And also those of you who said you wanted to see this! Thanks a lot!**

**However, I'm a bit concerned with my rating. You do know that The Cross Species Battle is the only T rated Fanfiction I have, and that's because of a bit of romance and...eh, violence. This fanfic has to be creepy and one of the scariest you have read (my aim at the moment!) and it could have a bit of...blood. Hmm. It'll be completely safe otherwise. No mature content. Maybe descriptive violence, possessing (not the clichéd type, rest assured),possibly near death situations with people getting hurt. Safe if you can tolerate horror.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**Enjoy!**

**Or rather, scream.**

* * *

The Berserkers weren't done just yet. Maybe impaled, occupied with heading towards the light, and feeling slightly humiliated after being defeated in the hands of a human, but definitely not _done_.

They were the only ones who knew it.

Myles Fowl stared at the stranger. He was odd, really: pitch black eyes—almost as if he were blind—thin, frail hands even paler than Artemis's, long black hair that reached upto his shoulders and a discolored hoodie that looked centuries old. The face, although young, did resemble something of a fresh corpse. Beckett had refered to him as a vampire, then a reaper, and then a random fairy who wanted to meet Artemis. Myles believed the third reason, given his comparatively outstanding common sense.

The stranger shoved two hands inside his pockets.

"Defeated the berserkers?" He raised a dark eyebrow. "And the People assisted?"

"Why are you here?" Myles repeated the first question he had asked the stranger. He hadn't got any reply besides that he wanted to talk to his brother. And that reply, when the said brother was Artemis Fowl, was not enough. It was too much to risk. And Myles prayed that Beckett hadn't forgotten that he'd sent him in search of Butler.

* * *

Artemis and Holly avoided looking at each other as they almost too casually strolled down the dark corridor. Angeline had requested new bulb fixtures, much to her husband's annoyance, and it left a good half of the Manor plunged in some kind of weary darkness. Beckett minded the most, however, and it was obvious how scared of the lighting he was when he purposefully wedged himself between the human and elf, oblivious to their otherwise less awkward discomfort. Plus this corridor was...somehow cramped. Holly was the first to break the silence spell.

"Arty...Artemis," she glanced at him sideways. "Maybe...the therapy was going in pretty much the right direction, huh?"

Artemis managed an uncomfortable smile. "Maybe."

"So, uh, continuing it after this?" She inwardly cursed the shakiness at the edges of her voice, an involuntary blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Artemis didn't miss it. "It would be appreciated," he said, nonchalant. Almost as if he had expected the embarrassing reaction from her. "Perhaps we should have it somewhere more private next time..."

Beckett stuck closer to Artemis's knee, gazing with wide eyes at the few new woven wall hangings placed at intervals. He couldn't understand why they'd been put there. Each carried ghostly faces, with sewn-in flames as decorative borders.

Holly noticed his teeth chatter.

"Beckett?" she asked, concerned. "What are you looking at?"

The young boy pointed at a hanging, depicting a man with a long face and a mouth stretched diagonally being charred to death in burnt coal. Holly stopped in her tracks and reached over his head to grab Artemis by the sleeve.

The teen looked back at her. "Holly?"

The elf frowned at him. "Those hangings," she said. "Did you...did you put them there, Arty?"

Artemis sighed. "It was mother, I'm afraid. Yes, they are rather...different, not quite what one would expect outside the remnants of an ancient civilization, but it's authentic from a tribal group in an island south of Africa. Strange, but I wouldn't be lying about..."

"Arty, shut up."

Beckett stuck a thumb inside his mouth. "I'm scared."

"Yep, we all are," Holly announced a bit cheerfully. She wasn't used to dealing with kids, apart from Artemis's brothers and sometimes even Artemis himself. "Let's go check on Myles now, shall we?"

Beckett looked at the hanging again, then reluctantly nodded and gripped her hand tight. He let her lead him forward, with Artemis following close behind.

Artemis spared one final glance at the object.

And there, under the flames, was a sentence._ In Gnommish_.

He leaned in to observe it closely, but Beckett's voice called to him from the end of the echoing corridor and Holly was beckoning to him. Artemis decided to save the investigation for later and strode up to catch them.

* * *

The stranger had introduced himself almost too briefly to be of any use. Myles had no regard for who he was— rather, _why_ and _how_ were primary questions. Nobody bypassed security and nobody got in without identification. Unless, as Artemis had told him, they were time travelers with a demon warlock in handy.

The stranger sat quietly on the edge of the sofa, eyes cast downwards, with his thick black hair falling over his face. Seconds went by without anything said between them, but Myles didn't dare taking his eyes off the elf. It wasn't worth taking any risks. Then he noticed.

Bloodstains. Right there, on his trouser leg.

_Moving_ bloodstains.

One patch, another patch, and another, like a trail of footprints or a dripping hose, each one slightly bigger than the last, spreading fast but somehow carefully.

Myles did not even twitch.

_Hallucinations_, he reasoned, as the stains traveled down his leg, his ankle, his shoe and onto the floor, where they became fresh drops of blood that pooled on the tiles and collected itself in every tiny gap. Dark, almost black, the liquid looked like it had some kind of force acting on it, like the wind, blowing it, making it ripple. Faster each time.

Myles rubbed his eyes with his small fists, only to notice that it was still there.

_Where is Beckett? _he wondered. _Can't take so long to locate Butler, can it? _

The sick smell of actual blood haunted his senses, causing him to breathe louder. His nose wrinkled itself on instinct, his fingers twitched and jittered. His muscles tightened. He clenched his jaw.

The stranger was still staring at the floor.

Myles dared to look directly at him.

The stranger lifted his head, revealing his face—that was...bloodied. Just like that, those pitch black eyes were pierced out and red liquid oozed from various cuts that surrounded his mouth, and as if something was lacking, he then choked blood. A thick, dark handful of _blood_. His complexion had gone from pale to plain white, the same ghostly white that the ceilings and the walls were. His lids blinked over absent eyes.

He twisted his neck, making the bones crack, and let out a loud cry of pain.

That was when Holly kicked open the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: WOOOH YEAH!**

**Right. Was that part about the stranger creepy or what? I have no experience with horror, because for some reason most of the horror movies I've watched makes perfectly no sense. This will have more Hartemis later on. Maybe some discreet holding hands. Just not OOC, because they can very well hold each other's hands and touch each other's shoulders and basically look like they're flirting unless Mulch or somebody is around. Noticed? **

**Reviews would be appreciated!**

**—Shaadia.**


End file.
